


Pride and Prejudice: Force Impressions

by madamchocolate



Category: Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, Canon is flaky at best, Darcy and Elizabeth, F/M, Gingerflower, Hands!, I have omitted characters I felt didn't fit into the story, Jane and Bingley - Freeform, Let's figure this out together, M/M, Reylo - Freeform, Slow Burn, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars Universe but Alternate, Stormpilot, What is this even? I don't know, Wickham and Lydia, pride and prejudice - Freeform, pride and prejudice au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamchocolate/pseuds/madamchocolate
Summary: "You could at least try to be nice," Poe said."It's what I bring you along for, Dameron," Kylo Ren replied in a deadpan tone."When I was dancing, what were you doing? Just brooding in the corner! You weren't, you know...""Only a little. These people lead such simple lives, no worry for the galaxy, or the tension within the Senate.""Their queen leads them well.""Their queen is a child.""So was your grandmother when she saved Naboo from The Trade Federation, or did you forget?""My own mother never shuts up about it, how could I forget?" Kylo Ren muttered."She's trying to lead you in the right-""You were having a joyous time with that awkward one, Finn, was it?""You know it was! And yes. Yes, he's...""Objectively handsome, one would say."There was a beat of silence, and Poe cleared his throat."I saw you staring at Rey for a long time, long before you even walked us over to meet her. Could even sense you doing your Force mind tricks-""She's just a scavenger from a forgotten planet. Hardly someone to tempt me."
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 22
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I can't believe I'm doing this but here we are. My Pride and Prejudice AU set in the Star Wars universe with our favorite ships.
> 
> This ignores the sequel trilogy (or sequel pair of movies I like to say) and instead uses elements from it to create this story. I have omitted Star Wars characters that didn't fit into the narrative, and even certain aspects of Pride and Prejudice as well.
> 
> Here we go.

_It is a truth known throughout the galaxy that a single man in possession of a good fortune and a lightsaber must be in want of a marriage and Force partner._

“What a bunch of kark,” she muttered to herself, pushing some buttons to return the display of the digitized Jedi texts. The ones she had copied from were at the local library, which were themselves also copies. The originals, unknown to the galaxy, currently sat on a shelf in the small library at home, under careful watch and protection of their owner. She bought herself an ancient data-pad at the market for a fair price and was able to upload the books. However, after waking up before dawn and hiking a good distance away to meditate and read in peace, she realized why it had been so cheap – the damn thing was defective and kept showing odd, outdated propaganda and tabloids, and even photos.

She refrained from using the Force to dismantle it, or better yet hiking further and then tossing it off a cliff, but instead powered it down. The rising sun was getting warmer on her skin as she stood up, brushed off her pants and the trails of her top, and tucked the data-pad into her pouch.

The small crowd of Voorpak’s that had enjoyed the quiet sunrise with her chittered at her movement, the pack following at first but then trailing off as she made her way back to Longbourn, also known as home.

She heard a soft chitter and stopped to see that a young Voorpak had stayed, using it’s eight legs to run a quick circle around her. She slowly bent down with her hand out and the furry ball purred as it moved forward, raising itself on its legs to rest in the palm of her hand.

“So soft! No wonder highborn keep you as pets!” she exclaimed with a smile. The little furball just purred as it retracted it’s legs and their eyes went half-mast. “Well, I suppose I can take you for a quick walk. But you’re a wild one and we don’t have enough food to keep you as a pet, and Uncle Luke has said we have too many strays as it is.”

The Voorpak opened its eyes wide and tilted it’s head at her, it’s furry antennae waving, as though asking for an explanation as she began walking.

“Well, I’m a stray myself. Luke has that tendency, to bring in strays. There’s myself, Finn, Rose, Kaybri, and Jandea. We’re the human strays, but all feel like siblings. My own parents sold me for drink money and left me stranded on Jakuu, a planet nothing at all like this,” she said, taking a look around at the green hills that she walked in, “and that’s where I met Finn. Felt like a brother the moment I met him. Luke found the both of us holding our own against some bandits and offered us a somewhat better life, his words, mind you.”

“Rose is an orphan and lost her sister in a tragic ship collision leaving her all alone, Kaybri was a homeless girl from the local market, and Jandea was a bastard daughter of a decorated Admiral, left with nothing.”

The hill turned steep as she began her descent, and Rey lost her footing a few times, using the Force to stop her fall before raising her hands to meet the Voorpak’s eyes.

“I can’t hold you like this anymore. You want to listen to the rest, you need to be comfortable up here,” she said, moving her hands to her shoulder. She felt the many legs of the furball touch her shoulder and arm, softly wrapping itself around her. “There we go.”

“Luke likes to be called that and that alone, even though he’s a Jedi Master, and comes from Legend. And he trains Finn and I, but I know he holds back. There’s a history, some of it only decades old. But the New Republic is still just that – new. Peace is still unsteady, though it’s held this long now, perhaps it might last,” she said in a hopeful tone, Longbourn coming into view, “But then again, I never was one for history, or politics for that matter,” she said, the house growing bigger and bigger the more she walked, “But there is no war, no famine, no slavery. But, all I know is there are still tensions between the Jedi and the Sith, in and out of government; but we don’t even use those terms, or at least aren’t supposed to. The New Republic is supposed to foster unity and peace.”

There was another chirp followed by a purr. 

“That’s a much longer story that we do not have time for. One of my fellow strays is approaching, a rather shiny one, I might add” she said, “this is your stop, little one.” She raised a hand to her shoulder and the Voorpak retracted its legs to roll onto her palm again and she bent down to lay it on the grass.

“Miss Rey! Miss Rey!”

At the sight of the golden droid, the Voorpak let out a screech and skittered away.

“3PO, good morning,” Rey said, walking to meet the droid halfway.

“Miss Rey, some terrible news!” the droid started, raising his arm as he did when overwhelmed. His hand was broken, hanging off his wrist by some wires.

“Your hand!” Rey exclaimed, reaching forward.

“There you are!”

Rey looked up to see Rose, tool in hand, walking towards them with determination, a concentrated scowl on her face as she rounded C3PO but then gave her a quick smile, “Rey, good morning!”

“Mornin’,” she replied, taking a step back to let Rose do her thing.

“I must inform Rey of this news!”

“Your voice box works fine, doesn’t it? Just let me fix this!”

“What happened?” Rey asked.

“He was trying to help BB-8 fix the heating again.”

“You know to leave BB-8 to his own devices, 3PO!”

“Literally,” Rose muttered. The spunky droid had a bit of an independent streak and a temper to match. Luke blamed it on spending too much time with R2.

“We have new neighbors, Miss Rey! Neighbors!”

Rey fought back a smile at the last exclamation. It never got old, the droids dramatics.

“Is it really a neighbor when the houses are acres apart?” Rey asked.

“That’s what I said,” a deep voice interrupted them, sounding slightly out of breath.

Rey turned and smiled brightly at Finn as he headed towards them. He was sweating, his black shirt wrinkled and flecked with dirt.

“More training?”

“Yup.”

“How’d it go?”

“Can’t move rocks like you, but I knocked the old man on his ass with staff training!”

“Finn!” Rose said, distressed, but she continued working on the droid. Finn winced slightly.

“I think my sensitivity might be more mind based.”

“The Force is within the mind.”

“No, not like that,” he said, his voice lowering and looking around as though someone might be listening in on them – but it was only Rose and C3PO, and the droid was still talking about neighbors while Rose was talking about dismantling voice boxes.

“Like mind _reading_.”

Rey laughed softly, resting a hand on Finn’s shoulder.

“Finn, that is part of the Force training. If you can do that, you’ll be lifting rocks in no time.”

He reciprocated the gesture, raising his free hand to her shoulder.

“I know you’re lying.”

She laughed again as she gasped and pulled back.

“You do not!”

“Done!” Rose shouted victoriously. 

“Many thanks, Miss Rose, but Miss Rey, Mister Finn!” C3PO, seemingly on a mission, reached them with Rose at her side. She blew a few stray bangs out of her face.

“He’s just like Kaybri and Jandea, except the opposite,” she said.

“Uh oh,” Rey muttered before 3PO started talking again.

“The neighbors! They arrived in an X-Wing _and_ an Upsilon Class shuttle! They came along with two other carriers of New Republic design, but the message sent is quite perplexing!”

“A Resistance and Empire ship coming in together,” Rey said, almost in awe, “sends a quite unifying message, actually."

“It’s trouble,” a new voice said, and the group turned towards Luke, in his usual cream clothes and grey cloak, coming towards them.

“Agreed, Master Luke,” the droid said.

“It’s trouble,” Luke repeated, “and only trouble.”

As Rey looked at him, she thought that maybe Luke _knew_ the trouble.

“Well, trouble aside, it’s time for breakfast,” Finn said, rubbing his hands together. “I had quite a time training and I’m starving.”

“You may have knocked me down, boy,” Luke said, hiding a grin, “but you aren’t one with the Force, not by a long shot.”

“Whatever you say, old man.”

“Finn! What of your respect for your elders!” C3PO interjected.

Rose and Rey shared a look and then both started laughing.

* * *

“My family,” Kaybri said, holding her hands clasped together in front of her stomach, “this morning we have Gooberfish sausage accompanied with rye toast, eggs, market bought marmalade, and butter.”

The table ‘ooed and awed’ before Rey, as usual, was the first to dig in and the first to take a bite.

She still remembered the first meal she had at this very table in the dining room of Longbourn, the large estate of a rumored high ranking member of the Royal panel on the planet of Naboo that had been left to Luke. Kaybri had presented that night’s meal in a similar fashion and Rey had taken three full servings of food on her plate at once.

She had looked around at the gawking faces surrounding her – even Finn’s – and had felt shame as she explained that she thought it was the normal portion that people ate, seeing as a three-day scavenge throughout the Jakuu wastelands would only get her half a palmful of food, so she never had enough to pay for a full meal. 

At that, Kaybri had walked around to Rey and added another spoonful of beans onto her plate.

Since then, unspoken, the family had decided Rey would be the first to serve. She has gotten much better at portion control since then.

Rey took a bite of the Gooberfish sausage and almost moaned.

“Kaybri, this is brilliant!” she said, taking another bite.

Her sister beamed and sat down as the rest of them filled their plates.

Kaybri was one of Luke’s first strays. She had been homeless on the streets of the market and had caught Luke’s eye with her way of hands. That is, the way her hands found goods and trinkets and personal belongings for free without anyone else noticing.

And now here she was, the Head Chef, as she had appointed herself, accepting help occasionally from C3PO. She loved the changing science and evolution of cooking, but had once confessed to them that she hoped her cooking would find her a good husband. And she had hope for it – she lent her services to other families for a fair price, but also on occasion was seen wandering the streets of the market, handing brown parcels to the homeless.

She had short brown hair cut just above her ears, and a curvy figure. She dressed in all colors and shapes of clothing. Some days Rey would find her similarly dressed to herself in pale whites or greys, but other days she would be wearing a summer dress even if it was raining. She had been living in rags for years on the streets of the market, she could wear whatever she could now.

“Who would’ve thought Gooberfish tasted so good?” Finn said around a mouthful.

“Their other name for the Gooberfish is the Opee Sea Killer. Maybe they’re protecting their tasty meat,” Jandea said in a droll tone, making Rey almost spit out her food and having Luke let out a chortle.

Jandea, on the other hand, was more reserved and preferred reading, playing music, and time alone. She was the daughter of a fallen General who never married, leaving her without prospects. It didn’t seem to bother her at all. Unlike the others who wanted to know more of the galaxy, wanted to know what else awaited them in the stars, Jandea was perfectly content living here. She even dressed somewhat the same as Luke, always in neutral colors and fabrics in contrast to her purple hair. She never wore dresses, but Rey had seen her look at a skirt once at the market, though none of the others believed her.

A quick series of beeps interrupted breakfast as R2-D2 rolled into the room, coming next to Luke who sat at the head of the table.

A small compartment opened and the droid held out a Holo-Pad, which Luke took.

“What’s this?” he asked as the table fell silent. Luke flicked the switch to receive the incoming message as a blue hologram of a woman dressed in robes appeared.

“Queen Carend wishes to extend an invitation to the revered Force Master Luke Skywalker and his padawans to attend a special reception at the palace tonight in celebration of a descendant of Queen Padm Amidala’s visit to the great planet of Naboo. We expect your reply shortly.”

The hologram flittered away and Luke stared at it, his eyebrow twitching.

Silence reigned.

Rey stared at Luke. The new neighbors weren’t the only ones descended from Padm Amidala.

R2-D2 let out an almost forlorn beep, but Luke held out a hand. The droid beeped again and rolled out of the room.

“Does this have to deal with our new neighbors?!” Rose asked.

“Descended from Naboo _royalty_!” Kaybri squealed, clapping her hands, “Oh, we must go, Luke, please!”

Rey and Finn met each other’s gaze.

Queen Loresai Carend had never reached out to them. For all their time on Naboo, Luke had never even spoken of the young Queen. And now he was receiving a direct invitation to the Palace.

“Trouble, indeed,” Luke muttered with a sigh.

“Luke, please!” Rose said. At that, Finn and Rey were surprised, but the young mechanic was acting as giddy as Kaybri.

Luke looked around the table, and then let out another sigh before shaking his head. Rose and Kaybri let out disheartened hums.

“If we don’t attend, it could be seen as an affront. I hope the lot of you have something formal to wear.”

Kaybri’s squeal was almost deafening as Rose cheered and clapped. Jandea muttered to herself as Rey and Finn met each other’s gaze yet again.

“You got anything nice to wear?” Rey asked him. Finn shrugged, but then shook his head.

“I’m figuring my leather jacket wouldn’t be appropriate.”

“Then it seems we’ll be going to the market!” Kaybri said, standing up. “I’ve got some credits saved, plus I’ve cooked for the dressmaker Sarai, so she is sure to give us a good price!”

Rose stood up as well, as did Jandea.

“I can’t remember the last time I wore a dress!” Rose said, her eyebrow furrowing, “nor can I remember if I even _like_ wearing them…”

“I’m fine, I have one. I’ll stay behind, there’s an invigorating textbook on the early days of the Gungans that is wanting to be read,” Jandea said.

“Gungans!” Rose said excitedly, “do you think Queen Carend invited them as well?”

Kaybri linked arms with Rose as they left the dining room, chattering with each other, Jandea slowly following after.

Rey and Finn turned their heads together to look at Luke, who seemed concerned.

“Luke?” Rey asked softly.

Their trainer, their savior, the man who had rescued them all… seemed like a lost stray himself as he stared at his half-finished plate, eyebrows furrowed in concern.

“I told you these neighbors are trouble,” he said, standing up quickly and leaving the room through another door.

“That word is starting to lose meaning now,” Rey said, looking down at her plate and going in for another bite. She never left a plate empty.

“Neighbor, neighbor, neighbor,” Finn said quickly.

“Trouble, trouble, trouble,” Rey replied, and they both burst out laughing, deciding to talk about their Force training as they finished their breakfast.

Luke trained them all – with agility, skills with a staff, and even the art of meditation. And Luke was never one for favoritism, but he trained Rey and Finn differently, as they were the only ones of the group who were Force sensitive. The others didn’t seem to mind one bit – as Luke trained the two of them harder and with a stricter expectation than he did the others.

Rey and Finn brought the dishes to the kitchen, where C3PO was at work washing, BB-8 on the counter - with thanks to a ramp in the corner – drying each one with a rag.

“It seems Luke did accept the invitation despite the trouble…” Rey said, but then blanched, “Oh no, does that mean I’ll need a dress?”

Finn grinned and C3PO set down a wet dish and pivoted to face her.

“In the presence of royalty, a lady cannot wear simple pants and shirt, Miss Rey.”

Rey scrunched her nose, knowing that the droid hadn’t meant to insult her.

“This should be interesting,” Finn muttered before walking around the droid to help with the dishes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May the Fourth be with you! (I know it's late but my internet was down for a while.)

After quite a tiresome visit to the market that morning, followed by some tedious work with hair and make-up late afternoon, they were all ready and waiting outside as the sun set on Naboo, the three moons slowly rising. A shuttle speeder was on its way to pick them up and take them to the palace.

Jandea had donned one of her nicer navy blue dresses, her purple hair in a tight bun on the crown of her head. Kaybri and Rose had dressed to the nines with new dresses of flowing chiffon gowns of pink and purple, their hair in buns and decorated with small pearls. Luke had pulled a cream suit and grey cape from the back of his closet that were in better condition than his usual garb – no tears, dirt stains, or holes were seen – and he’d even tamed his long hair and trimmed his beard. Finn looked dashing in black pants and shirt with a nice brown jacket, adding a red pom bloom to the front pocket. Rey herself also fidgeted with her clothing, but she felt surprisingly comfortable out of her certain element of pants and shirt. Sarai the dressmaker was elated when Kaybri told her Rey needed something formal and had made the jumpsuit with impressive speed, thankfully knowing Rey would’ve refused to wear a dress.

It almost mirrored her favorite shirt. Straps of light grey cotton crossed her chest, the fabric at her arms and shoulders lying loose, almost tickling her with the feeling as she moved; the straps around her waist wrapped around her back, falling down over a wide leg pant to give the illusion of a dress if she stood still.

Rose and Kaybri had fussed over her hair and complained about Rey’s objections to their ideas… but Rey, after at least an hour of arguing, used the Force to have them style her hair in her favorite fashion of her three buns. And since she felt guilty for using such power on her sisters, she let them add extra pins to combat any fly-aways and a string of pearls in a line down the crown of her head.

“I know what you did,” Luke said softly as the six of them waited, the others chatting in excitement at what the reception might bring.

Rey’s spine stiffened, thinking of ways to excuse her actions, but then he continued.

“I don’t condone it. However… I’m almost impressed.”

Rey turned to her mentor with a raised eyebrow.

“That you used such an action for such a simple thing. The first time I trained with you… when the Dark pulled you in so quickly…”

Rey turned away, looking out at the grass plains slowly being lit by the three moons, the sunset giving a miraculous pink sky amongst the white…

The Dark of the Force had pulled her in when she first trained with him, something she had fought to tame down during further training; yet at times she still felt that pull - something she had been hiding well from Luke and Finn. She had accepted and trained the Light of the Force - what once was the Jedi… but she also understood the Dark of the Force – the Sith.

Life was never black and white. She learned that early on as a child, almost too early. Yet despite the two sides the Force held, the way Luke taught her, confirming that there was only the Light to train with… Rey felt that the Dark had other possibilities and ways of the Force that the Light couldn’t give her, the curious being she was.

There had to be more.

Life always had a grey area.

And Rey wanted to find it within the Force.

* * *

They all climbed the steps of the Royal Palace of Theed in a silent daze.

Sandstone formed the massive structure, with many towers topped with circular roofs in green tile. There was a large garden surrounding the palace as well, with species of trees and flowers that Rey hadn’t seen on her many walks around Theed and the surrounding landscape. The palace was on the cliffs, the waterfalls providing background noise to the hustle and bustle of the guests arriving for the reception.

Droids and palace servants led the way through the garden to the main hall where they were met with the musical notes of a band playing unseen, tables full of food down the center of the large hall, and service droids both walked and rolled amongst humans and aliens alike.

“The Queen did invite Gungans!” Jandea and Rose said at the same time.

“Excuse us,” Kaybri said, dragging the two girls along with her as they disappeared into the crowd.

“ _Be careful,_ ” Luke said to Rey and Finn through the Force.

“ _I’m always careful. Full of care. Wait, that doesn’t make sense-_ ” Finn’s thoughts echoed.

“ _Finn, we can hear you,_ ” Rey interjected.

Finn cleared his throat and tugged on his jacket, fidgeting with the flower in his pocket.

“Right,” he said aloud, grabbing Rey’s hand and dragging them through the crowd.

“ _Keep your guard up tonight, Rey,_ ” Luke’s voice echoed in her mind. She looked over her shoulder to see Luke give her a single nod, grabbing a glass from a tray of a passing server droid before disappearing into the crowd.

Finn dragged them to the nearest table of food and they stocked up their plates, moaning and sharing the exquisite flavors. A droid offered them drinks which they tried as well, showing equal pleasure in the bubbles of the liquid that gave it a sharp taste.

“Men are staring at you, Rey,” Finn said, reaching for a leg of something fried on her plate and taking a big bite.

Rey scanned the room discreetly, and sure enough a few men dressed in exquisite garb were failing to pretend to not stare.

“I don’t have the same mind as Kaybri,” she said, taking a cautious bite of a purple cylinder like food, which didn't taste like anything to her.

“Or Rose,” Finn said, his mouth still full.

“Rose doesn’t think like that! She’s too smart, a mechanic like her would be vital to the New Republic defense fleet, not to be married to someone.”

“She was so excited to come, even dress up.”

“Don’t think just because she wants to look beautiful is because she wants to look beautiful for someone else!” she said defensively.

“Okay then,” Finn said slowly, “explain that,” nodding his head past Rey’s shoulder.

She turned and looked around the crowd, finally seeing Kaybri and Rose surrounded by men, most dressed formally but also soldiers in their uniforms, both girls thoroughly enjoying themselves. A soft blush was on Rose’s cheeks as she smiled and laughed with the company around her.

Rey turned back to her brother and shook her head.

“She’s her own woman, Finn. We haven’t been to an event like this… ever. Let her enjoy the attention she’s getting.”

“But only for her looks… none of them know what she can do.”

“Let her enjoy herself for both, then! But she’s probably letting them all know what she can do by now.”

“She’d give up her skills for one of them, for a better life,” Finn said, and Rey faltered, knowing that Rose hoped to leave Naboo for that very reason: to find a more adventurous life. Maybe if Rose married a soldier, she could get what she really wanted, a role in the engineering corps. “Would you?” Finn asked.

“I’d never relinquish my lightsaber for a ring,” Rey said with determination.

She did have a saber, one of Luke’s. She rarely used it except for training, as she was waiting for the day when Luke took her to find a kyber crystal and she created one of her own. But she felt that day was far, far away.

“For the right partner, I think you would,” Finn said, his gaze searching.

She let out a laugh.

“The right partner wouldn’t ask me to.”

Finn opened his mouth with a retort, however the band fell silent at that moment, the crowd soon following suit.

The band then began playing a variation of the royal theme and a soft murmur flowed throughout the hall: the guest of honor had arrived.

Rey turned to see Rose and Kaybri making their way towards them.

“Oh, that looks good!” Rose said softly, grabbing Finn’s plate and taking the last bite.

“Oh my stars, can you believe who it is?” Kaybri stage whispered.

“By the way of the silence of the crowd and the band, I think we know who’s arrived,” Rey replied softly.

Kaybri grabbed Rey’s arm and squeezed.

“Yes, yes, but who?”

Rey turned towards another murmur from the crowd as it parted and finally saw what had quelled the noise throughout the halls of the Palace.

Three figures stood, surveying the crowd around them.

On the left was a woman dressed in maroon pants and suit jacket, with golden lapels and chain earrings that elongated her neck – Rey liked her immediately since she had also decided against a dress. The woman had short curly hair that was a statement in-itself as her eyes surveyed the room with an unflinching gaze.

On the right stood a handsome man, dressed in brown pants and jacket, wearing a slightly worn blue scarf. A tendril of black hair fell over his forehead and he softly tilted his head to move it away, as though on instinct.

However Rey was focused on the man in the middle.

He was dressed in all black, and was tall and wide shouldered with a cape to match and even accentuate his figure. He had black hair, long strands curling around his ears and cheeks, teasing his shoulders. His eyes were searching the room with determination. She took in a breath when that fierce gaze met her own and she felt herself stumble back at the force of his gaze as tendrils of the Force itself weaved its way around her stomach. She watched as his eyebrows furrowed, his dark gaze lingering on hers for a beat longer before he turned and searched the room again.

“That’s Kylo Ren! He’s said to be in line to become the next Chancellor of the New Republic!” Rose whispered.

At the look she got from Rey and Finn, Rose frowned.

“What? I like to keep up with what’s going on in the galaxy. We’re on a planet that is part of the New Republic, after all.”

“He was training with the Force at a temple but then defected,” Kaybri whispered, “He was training alone for a while before Chancellor Snoke took him under his wing, conditioning him for politics instead.”

“A Force politician, don’t come across those a lot,” Finn said sarcastically, taking a sip from a glass he grabbed from a nearby droid.

“Who are the others?” Rey whispered.

She felt confused, not just by the way the man in the middle had affected her, both personally and with the Force, but of the stature of the way he held himself versus the two flanking him. Somehow the news of an X-Wing and an Upsilon Class shuttle arriving together made more sense. She was now intrigued to how this group found each other.

“Zori Bliss is in the purple suit. She’s an entrepreneur to put it lightly. She’s a weapons dealer, spice runner, assassin for hire, everything,” Rose said, almost admiringly, “I guess she made a big enough dent that the New Republic wants her on their side.”

“And that’s Poe Dameron!” Kaydel interjected, “A pilot! He grew up in the old Resistance, but once the new Senate was re-formed he went down the same road as Bliss… a pilot for hire.”

“A pilot?” Rey asked, looking towards Finn but then stopping.

She had spent enough time with Finn to know many things about him. He was pure of heart -one of the many reasons she figured the Force had chosen him- but he was also somewhat awkward and not always tuned into societal norms and behaviors, being raised as a Stormtrooper (a secret that only herself and Luke knew about). He cared for her just as she cared for him, but many people couldn’t understand it. Finn was more awkward to show his affection, but it was the small things.

So seeing Finn stare unabashedly for an inordinate amount of time at the trio that was currently at the center of attention in the hall, Rey had to know who was causing such a ‘small thing’.

“Finn,” Rey whispered, resting her hand on his shoulder and pressing down slightly to get his attention. With his touch she saw a flash of Poe Dameron’s face enter her mind, and she smiled.

Finn turned slowly, as though it was a pain to tear his gaze away as he met hers.

“You were staring.”

“Right. Yes. Sorry.”

“Finn,” she said, squeezing his shoulder, “there’s nothing to be sorry about.”

Finn tilted his head.

“ _Which one?_ ” she used the Force to enter his mind. Finn had an affiliation for basically anyone and everyone, and she wanted Finn to feel comfortable in telling her who his attention was enraptured by, rather than letting him know his weakness in the Force.

“ _The pilot._ ”

Rey grinned and let go of the Force.

The band played the royal theme again before segueing into a lively number, meant for dance.

“Did you see who the guests of honor are?!” a raspy voice headed towards them. Rey turned and smiled as her friend approached. Like Rey, she wasn’t the biggest fan of dresses and wore a dark green long-sleeved jumpsuit, her hair in their usual buns.

“Kaydel!” Rose and Kaybri exclaimed, exchanging hugs. She gave a nod to Rey, knowing she wasn’t big on touching.

“The girls were just filling us in on our new neighbors,” Rey said, raising an eyebrow and smiling at Kaydel’s reaction.

“Neighbors!? Is it true that Poe was a Resistance pilot? Did he really come in on an X-Wing?”

“Kylo Ren flies an Upsilon Class shuttle, I’m somewhat upset I didn’t think of it before,” Kaybri said, her lips pulled down for a split moment before she perked up again, “Rose and I must dance, please find us! Or Jandea! For all we know she found a quiet room to read in or is trying to join the band.”

“Oh, let her have her fun, and I’ll let you have yours!” Rey called after her sisters as they disappeared into the crowd. She watched the backs of their heads for a moment longer before she scanned the crowd.

“The guests of honor headed towards the throne room,” Kaydel said slyly.

“To answer your question, apparently he did come in on a resistance ship,” Rey replied, ignoring her tone.

“You saw them?”

“She was meditating in the plains and making friends with Varpook’s, but we saw them,” Finn said.

Rey was surprised.

“How did you know about-”

“Before we left tonight there was a small pack of them hanging by the gate.”

“Oh, Rey, always one with nature, aren’t we?” Kaydel said, slowly linking their arms together, “you must dread it, being inside.”

Rey grabbed another drink off of a nearby service droid and gulped it down.

“Not at all. In fact, I’m about to enjoy myself immensely.”

“Please, no,” Finn said, “don’t leave me alone!”

“You can stand there alone or join us!” Rey said, guiding Kaydel towards the large crowd of dancers.

She heard Finn mutter but follow them as she knew he would. They found Rose and Kaybri already dancing and Rey immediately joined.

She quite enjoyed dancing. It was almost like training with a saber, or even her staff. There was a rhythm to follow but with a tune instead. There was a way to move one’s body either the right way or wrong way, but it was to either follow with a partner, or avoid looking like a chicken with their head cut off.

The biggest difference was she didn’t train with a smile.

The Naboo people didn’t dance with much planning or choreography, though at times Rey felt her hand grabbed as she was spun by a random partner, and even once or twice found herself alone in the crowd, but Finn or Kaydel or Rose were always quick to find her.

She wasn’t sure how long she had been dancing, but she suddenly stopped when tendrils of the Force erupted within her. But instead of it being her with the Force… she could feel someone using the Force on her.

Or at least trying to. She felt a small tug at the back of her mind and scrunched her face in a frown, pulling from the Force and pushing back, a small hum erupting in her ears. She moved away from the dancing, finding a quiet space near a large marble column.

“Rey?” she heard someone ask; but she didn’t see them.

She felt the tug again. The first time had been a tease – but this time it was trying. She pushed back again and turned around, her eyes flitting around the room. She almost sighed in relief when she saw Luke, but then faltered, the hum in her hears growing slightly louder. The tug was there again, and she pushed it back, her hands clenching into fists.

That was when she noticed Luke’s face. He seemed to be in his own mode of concentration as he made his way towards her, almost shoving people out of the way. She even felt him help her push away at the intrusion in her mind.

And for a split second, Luke looked away, his eyes moving with purpose.

Rey followed the direction of his gaze and blinked in surprise to see the three guests of honor walking… towards her.

“What the kriff is happening?” Kaydel said softly, and Rey realized she was there with her, and felt Finn touch her shoulder.

She turned back to Luke, who was almost there, his head turning between her and the trio, who were getting closer and closer.

Luke finally reached them and he grabbed her wrist. She felt immediate relief, the tugging tendrils of the Force at her mind were gone, leaving an uneasy feeling in her stomach, almost like a peculiar aftertaste.

“Rey, I need to explain-”

“Uncle,” a deep voice interrupted.

Rey felt a shiver roll down her spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please, if you or anyone you might know is up for being a BETA to this story, please let me know!
> 
> Also please leave a review! They mean more than you know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I have anxiety each time I post a chapter and we're not even in the thick of it. Please enjoy. Let me know if you do, let me know if you don't. Just let me know!
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I hope that wherever you are reading this, you are staying safe and keeping activist. (Yes I know that sentence is grammatically incorrect but hopefully you know what I mean).

Rey watched Luke close his eyes and take in a deep breath, giving her wrist a squeeze before letting go as they both turned to face the newcomers.

Silence reigned as Kylo Ren and Luke stared at one another, as though they _knew_ each other.

“Well, this night just got more interesting,” Zorii Bliss said, her voice like honey, “please, do introduce us.”

Rey blinked as the Force left her completely. And for the first time in a while, she didn’t have the urge to call it back.

Luke cleared his throat as Kylo Ren straightened, making himself seem even taller as the corner of his jaw twitched.

“This is Kaydel Co Konnix," Luke started the introductions, "daughter of the lovely Mr. And Mrs. Co Konnix’s, who own a blacksmith shop in the market. She is a dear friend."

Rey kept her gaze anywhere but _his_ as her mind raced.

Almost immediately after their new 'neighbors' arrive in Theed, the Queen is holding special reception for a descendant of Queen Padmé Amidala. And Rey, who Luke confided in, knows that he is a _direct_ descendant. Amidala was his mother, who died in childbirth.

“This is Finn-” Luke continued.

“Just Finn,” he said quickly but then winced and looked away. Rey instinctively brushed her hand against Finn's, to let him know it was okay. Finn cleared his throat softly.

“This is Rose Tico, a bright mechanic and specialist, from Hays Minor.”

Luke’s father was Darth Vader. One of the guests was descended from Padmé Amidala. Luke’s twin sister Leia had a son that Luke barely spoke of…

“And this is Rey-”

“Also just Rey,” she heard Finn interject and she couldn’t help but grin even as her mind raced in circles… but soon her racing mind linked everything together in a clear picture. 

She almost gasped at the realization, but held it in, eyes wide as she looked at Luke.

Kylo Ren had called Luke ‘Uncle’ in a real sense – not the way that she and the other strays called him from time to time. Kylo Ren had to be the grandson to Darth Vader, son to Leia… had trained under Luke before the storm destroyed the Force Temple. Then he defected, and left the Force for politics, under the wing of a widely known Sith sympathizer, Chancellor Snoke. 

“Rey?” she heard Finn whisper in concern.

“I’m fine,” she whispered back, clearing her throat and dropping her hand, “just a hiccup,” she said, turning to the group but not meeting any of their gazes.

“Delighted to meet all of you,” Poe said with a heart-stopping smile, giving a short wave to all of them, his eyes flickering to Finn more than once, “I'm Poe Dameron, this lovely woman is Zorii Bliss, and this brooding fellow is Kylo Ren. Don’t let the all black attire and dark eyes fool you, he’s just rainbows and sunshine inside,” he said, his voice dripping in sarcasm.

Rose and Kaydel laughed accordingly but Rey and Finn stayed silent – for two completely different reasons.

“Oh, look, General Akbar’s son! We must say hello!” Rose said, grabbing Kaydel’s hand and nodding to the others, “Pleasure to meet all of you, see you soon!” before they left the remaining group in a tense silence. Rey almost felt betrayed that she hadn't thought to bring her along.

Finn cleared his throat once, looked up at the group, and then looked back down to clear it again before lifting his head.

“Mr. Dameron, are you enjoying Naboo so far?”

Poe smiled at Finn, looking at him and only him as he slightly tilted his head.

“Call me Poe, and yes, very much so.”

“The library here in Theed is the best, I’ve heard, of this planet cluster. Copies of the Jedi Texts are held there,” Rey said with a polite smile, watching the two men closely, ready to rescue Finn at any signal. She could tell Poe was affecting him somewhat.

“Not much of a reader, afraid to say. Prefer the cockpit.”

“The cockpit, yes!” Finn said excitedly for a moment before rearranging his face, “That is, of course I wish I could read more, but there’s always so many other things to do.”

Poe tilted his head again and nodded with a smile.

“Exactly.”

“No Sith texts at this… library?” Kylo’s deep voice interrupted.

Poe and Zorii exchanged a look.

Still not looking at Kylo Ren, knowing that for some inexplicable reason it had been _him_ pulling at her mind, Rey looked instead at his broad chest, which she also probably shouldn't be staring at.

“The five texts of the Book of the Sith, presumably copies, reside there as well; though under close watch and with strict allowances for reading.”

“You speak as if from experience.”

Rey blinked, feeling caught.

She _had_ tried to read some of the texts, but she would never tell the others. She did feel a pull to the Dark Side, but knew that the Light reigned within her. But that didn’t stop her from trying to scratch her curious itch.

“She spends a lot of time in the library. And training, meditating, walking,” Finn said, and Rey rested a hand on his shoulder, making him falter.

“I do enjoy walking, especially with such a beautiful landscape as Naboo,” she said, smiling softly at Poe, who gave her a blinding smile back.

A hum in her ears rose quickly and a deep voice invaded her mind.

' _Look at me.'_

Almost involuntarily her eyes moved to meet Kylo Ren’s gaze, and caught herself staring as the hum disappeared as quickly as it had come.

Kylo Ren stared back, his eyes boring into hers. The uneasy feeling that had been residing from the Force returned, however she felt unexpected warmth. She watched the corner of his jaw twitch again, both of their gazes unmoving.

“Be- Kylo Ren, let us catch up,” Luke said sternly and Rey blinked and looked towards her trainer and close mentor.

Luke was staring at his nephew, his hand raised to lead him away from the group.

“Let’s,” Kylo Ren said, giving a general nod towards them before walking away swiftly, Luke letting out a sigh as he followed.

“How long have you all known Luke?” Zorii’s voice broke the awkward silence that had been left behind.

“As strays?” Finn asked.

“Strays?” Poe asked, concerned.

“Luke took us all in, when we had nowhere to go. You met Rose, and Jandea and Kaybri are around here somewhere. We call ourselves ‘strays’.”

“And you’re all one happy family?” Zorii asked with a slight sarcasm and judgment in her tone that rubbed Rey the wrong way.

“Family doesn’t mean blood,” Rey heard herself say.

Zorii met her gaze.

“My dear girl, I, of all people, know that feeling.”

“I’m not a girl.”

“Finn, you enjoy flying?” Poe asked, unsuccessfully trying to subtly elbow Zorii.

“Oh, well, I’ve always wanted to. We know Luke has his own ship, but he rarely lets us use it, and to rent one is expensive.”

“How about you, Rey?” Zorii asked.

“On Jakkuu I had my own speeder, but the first time really flying was with Luke, when he brought us here.”

“Us?”

“Finn and I met on Jakku,” Rey said, looking towards her friend, her brother, “we’ve been family ever since."

“That’s lovely,” Poe said, smiling again. He was smiling an awful lot, especially as he looked at Finn, Rey noticed with a grin.

“What did you two do, on Jakkuu?” Zorii asked with an air of small talk, but Rey knew she was fishing for information.

Rey hesitated for a moment.

“I scavenged the forgotten battle fields for parts and components to get by.”

“Like a crashed Star Destroyer? Many battles that helped form the New Republic took place on Jakku. I myself flew in some of them.”

Rey nodded, feeling a little warmth from Poe’s gaze.

“It’s… it is quite exhilarating in its own way, climbing around a downed ship, trying to find something useful out of it.”

“And Finn, what about you?”

Finn hesitated and Rey wanted to take his hand but refrained.

Finn had defected from being a Stormtrooper, something only herself and Luke knew about him. He didn’t want to receive any kind of reactions for it, even in the time of the New Republic.

His stolen Tie Fighter had found its way to Jakku where he had crash landed, and then luckily found his way to Niima Outpost, finding a living the same way she had - found parts. Finn and Rey had had lived and traded at Niima Outpost at the same time for at least two years before finally meeting.

“He was part of a team of bandits actually,” Rey said, her intricate white lie forming in her mind.

“Really?” Poe asked slowly, giving Finn a new kind of look, but it wasn’t bad in any way.

“Something I’m not really proud of,” Finn replied, as though he knew where Rey was going with their story.

“How did the Scavenger and the Bandit come to meet?” Zorii asked with a grin.

“Well, I was scavenging, and he was bandit-ing,” Rey replied, “but then I came across a group of bandits..." she said, squeezing Finn's hand in hers before she continued, "I was fighting them with all I had, one against five... when suddenly it was one two against four." It was a partial truth… Finn wasn’t a bandit himself, just a passerby who actually decided to help rather than look the other way like others had done.

Poe reached up and clapped Finn’s shoulder.

“Good man.”

“It wasn’t much, Rey was holding out on her own just fine.”

“Really?” Zorii’s eyebrow perked up as Finn nodded, his face slightly falling as Poe dropped his arm.

“You should see her with her quarter-staff. Heck, you should see her with her-”

“I’m not too great with hand to hand combat however,” Rey interrupted quickly. She didn’t want them knowing that she was Force sensitive, or even had a lightsaber for that matter. They were still considered strangers, and she was sure they would tell Kylo Ren.

“Well, remind me not to get on your bad side,” Poe said, taking a sip of a drink.

Rey watched Poe give Finn a look as he swallowed, the corner of his mouth perking up.

“Oh, I will,” Rey said serenely as she kept Poe's gaze for a beat longer than manners called for. Poe cleared his throat and was the first to look away.

* * *

The reception turned into a party that was still going well off into the night.

As Rose had predicted, Jandea had found her way into the band and was fairing pretty well with the flute. Kaybri and Rose were flittering around, getting somewhat drunk but nothing so troubling where Rey would need to interfere. Kaybri was more the flirt, Rose more the conversationalist. They had dragged Finn along with them, who was enjoying attention from men, woman, and alien alike.

Kaydel had rescued Rey from the earlier awkward conversation with Finn, Poe, and Zorii. They walked around the hall arm in arm, even catching a glimpse of the current queen herself, dressed in a lavish cream gown and red headdress, her face painted in the royal style.

They quietly laughed with those who were embarrassingly drunk but entertaining nonetheless, saw a small fight break out between two Gungans over a woman, and had joked around with a service droid who was programmed to understand everything in the literal sense.

They currently sitting on a bench tucked into a corner, away from the noise as they enjoyed dessert when they heard two voices softly bickering.

“You could at least try to be nice,” Poe Dameron said.

“It’s what I bring you along for, Dameron,” Kylo Ren replied in a deadpan tone.

Kaydel and Rey met each other’s gaze and both stayed silent.

“When I was dancing, what were you doing? Just brooding in the corner! You weren’t, you know…” Poe raised a finger to his head and made a circle.

“Only a little. These people lead such simple lives, no worry for the galaxy, or the tension within the Senate.”

“Their queen leads them well.”

“Their queen is a child.”

“So was your grandmother when she saved Naboo from The Trade Federation, or did you forget?”

Kaydel’s eyes shot wide open, as though a similar realization was coming to her as it did to Rey earlier. Rey brought a finger to her lips, and Kaydel nodded, pinching her lips together with a thumbs up.

“My own mother never shuts up about it, how could I forget?” Kylo Ren muttered.

“She’s trying to lead you in the right-”

“You were having a joyous time with that awkward one, Finn, was it?”

“You know it was! And yes. Yes, he’s…”

“Objectively handsome one would say.”

There was a long beat of silence, and someone cleared their throat.

“I saw you staring at Rey for a long time, long before you even walked us over to meet her. Could even feel you doing your Force mind tricks-”

“She’s just a scavenger from a forgotten planet. Hardly something to tempt me.”

Rey looked down, shame washing over her.

It seemed she wasn’t as strong as she thought with the Force. Kylo Ren had taken bits and pieces when he was trying to invade her mind, it seemed. Or maybe Zorii had found him and told him everything. But that didn’t matter, did it? Why was she hurt by that comment? She was proud of her upbringing, or lack there-of. She was strong because of it. She was just a girl from Jakkuu that was Force sensitive. That was something to be _proud_ of.

Rey didn’t hear anything else and slightly jumped when she felt Kaydel nudge her leg. She looked up to meet her friend’s gaze, who looked determined.

“Count your damn blessings, Rey. He’s Sith, or at least a sympathizer, under the wing of Snoke. If he actually liked you, you’d have to talk to him.”

Rey faked a smile but nodded.

“Exactly,” she said, calling onto the Force and feeling her mind settle when she felt its energy. She was tempted to reach out to Kylo Ren, or maybe have a service droid spill a tray on him, but decided against it.

“Let us find your sisters and brother, I feel like dancing a little bit more,” Kaydel said, standing up and holding out a bent arm. Rey smiled softly and linked their arms together.

She could use the distraction.

* * *

“Good god, woman, I told you to keep your guard up,” she heard Luke whisper at her from behind. She sighed and rested her now empty glass on a nearby table before turning to face her mentor.

“I haven’t felt anything else since earlier. There’s no guard needed,” she said sternly as she crossed her arms, still slightly catching her breath from her bout of dancing.

Even though she had been enjoying the night – save for an insult from an insufferable Sith sympathizer – it was still always at the back of her mind, her realization.

Luke was Uncle to Kylo Ren. Had trained him to be of the Force. And for some reason, Kylo Ren had defected from the Light side and instead went his own way, only to land in the hands of a Sith sympathizer.

“I should have told you before we arrived,” Luke said softly.

Rey shrugged. She wasn’t one to tell him what to do.

“It was… a difficult time for me, after he left. Even during training. Knowing that the Dark side was slowly creeping in from his father. I've never told anyone, but I have a feeling he was possibly a cause of the storm that destroyed my training temple.”

Rey’s eyes widened, but it did make sense. A descendant of Vader, Kylo Ren was probably more powerful than the man knew himself. Though the fact that Kylo Ren had so unabashedly tried to invade her mind, or even to carelessly call Luke "Uncle" in front of an audience, told her something else.

“Is that why you were so hesitant to train Finn and I? When we first got here?”

Luke nodded.

“I know that I… have my issues with the Light and the Dark, but-”

“There you are!” Finn said, coming up beside them with a small group behind him. Rose and Kaybri were whispering to each other as Poe Dameron stood alongside Finn and reached out a hand to Luke.

“Luke Skywalker, it’s an honor to meet you.”

“Poe Dameron, right?” Luke asked, shaking the man’s hand. The pilot nodded.

“I must say, you have quite the group with you,” Poe said, sending Finn a large smile.

“Thank you. They all make my efforts worth it,” Luke said, and Rey couldn’t tell if he was being sarcastic or not.

“Especially with Finn,” Poe started, “knowing he used to be a bandit but still having faith in his person and bringing him here for a new start. Very honorable.”

“Yes… a bandit…” Luke said and Rey nudged his side, “and Rey refused to leave without him.”

“You can only imagine what everyone was like when they arrived!” Kaybri said.

Rey almost rolled her eyes but refrained. She felt a pair of eyes on her and met Zorii’s gaze. She stared back, but it was Zorii that looked away, over her shoulder, a sly grin growing on the woman’s face.

Rey didn’t have to look to see who it was. She could feel the energy of the Force disrupt inside of her, and her stomach did a little flip flop as he walked around her to stand next to Zorii. He looked at her and Rey quickly looked away.

_‘Just a scavenger.’_

Well, if she wasn’t enough to tempt him, he wasn’t worth her time.

“To be honest I thought I would’ve been gone by the time Luke brought in new strays,” Kaybri muttered before taking a sip of her drink.

Rey did roll her eyes this time.

“How sentimental,” Luke said and Poe let out an awkward laugh.

“Well, everybody loves Finn!” Rose said with a bright smile, and Finn tensed up slightly, Rey following as she took in a breath, not knowing where the girls were going with this discussion.

“Finn could have any pick of whomever, jump on the next shuttle out of here!” Kaybri said brightly.

“Kaybri!” Rey exclaimed, watching Poe’s face fall slightly. Finn stayed silent.

“What? As soon as the two of you arrived in Naboo, the girls and boys were all aflutter for the mysterious man who’d arrived!” Kaybri said, and Rose nodded.

“He even once received some old fashioned _paper_ letters, with poetry and sonnets!”

“Oh, and that one holo-pad declaration from what’s their name-”

“Exactly, poetry and sonnets,” Rey said with exasperation, glad she found a way to interrupt their chatter before they ruined any hope for Finn and Poe, “Who knew such things had such a power to drive away love?”

“I thought poetry was an expression of love?” Kylo Ren asked, “however outdated.”

“Poetry can resemble just a passing thought. Not something real, that can span galaxies and last throughout time. No real substance to it then, is there?”

Kylo Ren stared at her for a beat, and she raised an eyebrow.

“What,” he said sternly but then cleared his throat, “what then, might I ask, do you recommend to encourage affection?” he asked, his jaw giving a slight twitch again. Rey’s concentration faltered, but she drew herself up straight, calling the Force with every fiber of her being.

“Dancing,” she said aloud with a small smile as she met Kylo Ren’s gaze, this time being the one to tug at the back of his mind.

_“Even if one’s partner is just a measly scavenger.”_

She watched in triumph as his eyes widened slightly and that jaw twitched again.

“Excuse me,” she said, her mind still focusing on the Force so that she could keep him out as she turned on her heel and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! You know I just HAD to include that part!
> 
> And yet again I'm asking for a BETA. I edit my work almost too much but I need a second pair of eyes just in case. Especially after the disaster that was TROS I want to do right with this ship. Let it sail on in the world, not make a hurricane. (Except the one on Kef Bir).


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope everyone is staying safe. 
> 
> Still looking for a BETA!

Finn and Rey stayed up late, enjoying time alone in the small garden at Longbourn, surrounded by light from the moons and small lampposts along the perimeter. 

The house wasn’t a palace or mansion, but it was big in size for all of them to live comfortably. Whether or not Luke used his family lineage to get such a place was unknown, but Rey and the others were just glad to live in a house with a family. It was two floors, with enough rooms for each of them to have their privacy on the top floor, with the main room, dining room, kitchen, and study with a library all on the first floor. It was similar in style to the palace, made of sandstone and a green tiled roof that wasn’t domed but instead slanted. And even though it was old and R2-D2 and BB-8 and even Rose were doing constant repairs – it was home.

Apparently the young Varpook Rey had taken for a stroll a few mornings ago ignored her insistence that it wasn't to be cared for and instead had made itself at home in the garden, where it was currently teasing BB-8. It ran circles around the droid and BB kept his body still as his head swiveled this way and that.

“And he used to exclusively pilot for Leia Organa! But she knew he was meant for more, so decided to freelance him instead, isn’t that fascinating?” Finn finished, finally getting winded by talking about Poe Dameron non-stop for the past couple of minutes.

“Indeed,” Rey replied as she looked up, watching ships going into hyper-speed like shooting stars across the night sky, “and the fact that he’s rich with New Republic credits and also knock out gorgeous doesn’t hurt his sparkly personality whatsoever.”

“Oh, you know I don’t care about money! But the other things…”

“Don’t hurt, I bet,” Rey said with a laugh that turned into a sigh, “and the two of you will fly off into the galaxy together, leaving me alone here. I’ll probably grow old with Luke, and when he dies I’ll most likely pick up where he left off. Have my own strays, human, droid, and alien alike,” looking down at the Varpook which had dropped its legs entirely to turn into a small ball of fluff, waving its antennae at BB-8, who slowly circled it.

The creature let out a squeak and then jumped up while stretching its legs to their full length, as though playing. BB-8 let out a surprised beep and rolled behind Rey’s legs before peeking his head out.

Finn ignored her moment of self-pity as he continued.

“Do you… do you think he might feel the same-”

“He danced and talked with you most of the night, and stared at you for the rest of it. And he’s acquainted with a Sith sympathizer, so if you decide to tell him about your Stormtrooper past, he wouldn’t hold it against you.”

Finn smiled but then frowned.

“I still can’t believe what that no good, dirty, big nosed buffoon said about you.”

Rey let out a sigh.

“Kylo Ren…” she said slowly, the words rolling off her tongue, “I could maybe have forgiven his vanity... he is descended from great power, after all… if he hadn’t wounded my pride. I’m more than just a scavenger. I’ve fought and trained so hard to even convince _myself_ of the fact.”

Finn stared at her for a beat.

“I know what you mean,” he said, reaching to squeeze her hand.

The sky was now purple, getting lighter by the minute.

“Let’s get in,” Rey said, a yawn slipping, “a new day is here that we will both probably sleep through.”

* * *

So they could stay asleep through breakfast, both Finn and Rey barricaded their doors before falling into a slumber. However when lunchtime rolled around, Luke moved their barricades aside and had Jandea play her favorite piece on the piano downstairs; the music and the scents of the meal Kaybri had prepared woke the pair up.

They both were yawning at the table, barely awake.

“My family,” Kaybri said, “for _lunch_ ,” she continued, giving a pointed glance at Rey and Finn who only shrugged, “we have seaweed salad with pear, and leftovers from last night’s reception!”

Save for the sleepy duo, the rest of the table buzzed with excitement.

“The palace had food remaining from the Reception and to avoid waste were donating portions at the market this morning. They'll go bad at dinner, so we're having them for lunch.”

Rey reached forward and uncharacteristically pulled a small portion onto her plate, adding more salad than the food from last night.

They all ate in silence for a while.

“Enjoy your peaceful slumber?” Jandea asked sarcastically.

Rey grinned.

“We did, thanks.”

“Must be tiring, receiving such attention from such a powerful man,” Jandea continued. She was teasing, but Rey didn’t appreciate that, knowing how sensitive Finn felt about it.

“Poe Dameron is like any other man, but better. Kind, humorous, gentle. Just because he has a certain status-”

“I was talking of you and Kylo Ren, actually,” Jandea said, her piercing eyes meeting Rey’s surprised gaze.

Finn snorted his drink and coughed hard. Rose scooted her chair back to slap him on the back.

“That is such kriff! He called her a scavenger!” Finn said after finding his breath.

“So brooding and serious, didn’t seem to be having any fun, or furthermore even _trying_ -” Rose even started.

“He’s - he's... he's insufferable!” Rey stuttered, staring at her sister, who only raised an eyebrow.

“Miss Rey, your attention towards men should change soon,” C3PO said, walking into the room with his short gait, holding a pitcher of water.

Rey sighed and stood up, helping the droid despite his objections.

“Master Luke, and please know I mean no offense, will not live forever,” the droid continued.

There was a long beat of silence, and Luke let out a single laugh.

“3PO, never a dull conversation with you, is it?”

“What I mean, Master Luke, is that if the others are still here, they might not have enough credits to keep this lovely house.”

They all met each other’s gazes around the table. Even Luke knew the house was old and falling apart but they all did love the place. And each and every one of them went out on their own to make credits here and there, but 3PO was right - even combined they wouldn't be able to keep the place.

The sudden realization that anything could happen to the house - to _Luke_ \- the place and the man that changed her life for the better... made her the woman she was today… left a cold feeling inside of her.

“ _Rey_.”

She blinked and met Luke’s gaze, who stared back in concern. She blinked again as she looked around the table, and found they were all staring at her.

“What?”

“The water was rumbling, Rey,” Finn said softly, his eyes flitting to the pitcher on the table and the glasses they all were drinking from.

Rey took in a deep breath and closed her eyes.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry-”

“Enough about that,” Kayrbi said, waving her hand, “I hope to marry rich! Then I will save this house… but maybe not run it. No offense, Luke.”

The tension in the room was broken as they all grinned at Kaybri's commentary.

“None taken. If, for some reason, in the exciting life that I lead of being an introvert in my own home,” he started, his smile growing as he watched the rest of them laugh or grin, “that anything happens to me, I have taken precautions to make sure you all will be taken care of. No need to worry.”

R2-D2 rolled in quickly, letting out a series of beeps.

“I must agree with R2-D2 here sir, what will happen with us?” C3PO said.

“You may do what you want. Though I recommend staying with one of these,” Luke motioned to the table, “than going out on your own to be captured and sold for parts. Remember what could've happened with those Jawas...”

C3PO let out a gasp and started ranting as R2-D2 let out another series of beeps and rolled towards Finn, a compartment opening to reveal a Holo-Pad.

“Me?” he asked.

R2 rolled forward a smidge, and he took it as Kaybri squealed and Rose gasped. Rey smiled.

She _knew_ Poe Dameron felt the same, and was even happier that it was the pilot making the first move. Finn wasn’t as confident.

Finn flipped the switch and a small hologram of Zorii Bliss appeared.

“ _Finn, just Finn, I would like to extend an invitation for you to visit us here at our temporary home. The locals here call it Netherfield. We have cooks, both human and droid, that make much more than just the few of us can eat. Please, join me for a hearty meal so I can get to know you better._ ”

Another squeal from Kaybri.

“It’s happening!” from Rose.

“ _Poe, unfortunately, is away on a quick mission for the Senate and won’t be here. It’ll be just us. Please let me know if you can make it._ ”

The hologram powered down and the room stayed silent, a new feeling coming over all of them.

Rey reached for Finn’s shoulder.

Finn stared at the Holo-Pad for a few moments longer before he let out a sigh.

“Luke, I know it’s a lot to ask, but can I borrow some credits for a speeder?”

“You’re going?” Rey asked. Even Jandea hummed in agreement to her protest. Why would Finn go if it wasn’t Poe extending the invitation, but his close friend that had treated them all with a sense of superiority and hints of attitude?

“Of course. She knows Poe and I don’t want to be rude.”

“Nonsense on the speeder, Finn, the Co Konnix have a small herd of Fathiers, I’m sure they can lend you one.”

Finn nodded and stood up quickly, his plate only half touched.

“Excuse me,” he said before quickly leaving the room. They heard him ascend the stairs and close the door to his room. 

“Why would she invite him?” Rose asked.

“I… I don’t like it. I don’t like it,” Rey repeated, meeting Luke’s gaze.

“Finn has a kind heart. He doesn’t see others like we do,” Luke started, “but he is stronger than he thinks. He’ll be fine.”

As if on cue, thunder rolled in the distance.

* * *

Two days after Finn had left for Netherfield, Rey sat on her bed, a new Holo-Pad in her hands.

She flipped the switch and re-played the audio message that had arrived to them that morning.

“ _So I’ve decided to stay here, as you all figured by now._ _I’m not using the hologram option because I’m currently in bed, sick as a Gungan,_ ” Finn started before he coughed erratically for a couple seconds, “ _and Poe has been so great, he arrived yesterday._ ” There was more coughing and a sniffle. “ _Rey,_ ” Finn whispered, “ _this place is ridiculous! They have so many droids, it’s three floors at least, and their garden is huge!_ ” he coughed again, “ _I hope you can come visit, Poe says he wants to show me his X-Wing, so I wonder what other ships they might have in their hangar. And yes, you heard right, this house has an entire ship hangar! I only saw big-nose once, so he’ll probably be off somewhere so you won’t need to bother with him._ ”

Finn erupted into more coughing, but was cut short by a procession of beeps, declaring the message had ended.

Rey stood up and took the stairs towards her room, throwing clothes here and there from her wardrobe before she found her cold-weather poncho, throwing it over her head before she changed her soft boots for hard leather ones. She grabbed her quarterstaff on the way out of her room, quickly descending the stairs and finding her way to the dining room.

Luke looked up from a book on the table and leaned back in his chair with a soft smile, already knowing where she was going.

“It’s a long walk.”

“Won’t be too bad, plus the air is always clearest after a storm.”

“Well, keep in touch,” Luke said simply before looking down at a the book in front of him. 

Rey faltered, staring at her mentor. This blasé attitude wasn't new - but when it came to one of his strays...

"Ask the question, Rey."

"You knew there'd be a storm!"

Luke looked up and met her gaze.

"And if I did?"

She frowned, her mind racing as to _why_ Luke would let Finn travel in the middle of a storm on the back of a Fathier...

"Finn would get sick... and have to stay longer..." Rey said, her quarterstaff hitting the ground upright as she held it.

"Almost there."

Rey's mouth fell open when she realized.

"Long enough for Poe to come back from his mission!"

There was the faintest of twitches at Luke's mouth as he nodded.

"I've seen what attraction can do those who ignore it - and have even been victim to it," he shuddered but continued, "I just gave them a little nudge."

"At the risk of Finn's health!"

"Oh please," Luke said as the trio of droids entered from the kitchen, C3PO holding a tray with a steaming cup of tea, "he has a cold, he'll be fine."

“Miss Rey! Are you going out? Why do you carry your staff?”

Luke stood up from his chair, grabbing the tray from the droid - who could be expressive with his hands and forget he was holding something - and sitting back down.

R2-D2 and BB-8 both let out beeps, also curious.

“I’m going to see if Finn is okay. It’s been two days. And it’s mating season for the Shaak, so the females can get rowdy, hence the staff.”

“Or you could take your saber,” Luke said, taking a sip of his tea.

“Really?” Rey said, perking up slightly. She was rarely allowed to take it away from the house. Luke only nodded. She raised her eyebrow at him, wondering if this was another kind of long term trick...

 _"It's not,"_ Luke told her through the Force.

BB-8 rolled forward, letting out a few determined beeps.

“Of course I’d love the company, BB. Let’s get going,” Rey said, rushing back towards her room to grab the saber -but keeping her staff with her anyways- with BB-8 beeping enthusiastically as they headed out.

They encountered a few muddy parts, and Rey practiced with the Force when BB-8 got stuck in an especially deep mud puddle. A wild pack of Varpook’s crossed their path and they lingered, the ever so curious creatures they were, but BB-8 made as much noise as possible and rolled around erratically - throwing some mud in his movements to make him seem bigger than he really was - to drive them away.

The sun was shining bright without a cloud in the sky and Rey relished in the warmth. The sun felt different in a desert of sand from an endless field of wild grass and flowers. There was a lot of green in the universe, and Rey knew that there was more of her to see.

As Rey had predicted, they came across a small group of Shaaks. A rather large female set their sights on her and BB-8 and started to charge, but Rey was quick to draw her saber to scare it away and the creature stopped short of its charge and turned around, running back to its group.

Finally the girl and the droid crested over a rather steep hill and Rey gasped at what lay in the grassy valley below.

Netherfield wasn’t as grand as Finn had driven Rey’s imagination to make it, but the place was indeed larger than she had seen in her time in Theed. It looked to be multiple levels, with the style similar to the Palace with green domed roofs. She saw a corner of the large garden behind it, and multiple speeders and shuttles were parked in front, being taken care of by mechanics and droids.

Rey took in a deep breath as BB-8 beeped and started forward. She didn’t know what was going to happen, or who she might or might not come across. But her brother was sick – and he needed care - not just from a nurse droid which she was sure who was taking care of him.

The mechanics all stopped short to gawk at the muddy guests, the droids unbothered. She stared ahead, ignoring them all as she walked towards the grand front doors. They swung open before she had reached them, a young man dressed in a burgundy suit and robe walking forward with his hands clasped in front of him.

“Miss Rey, and…” the man started, looking down at the droid beside her.

“BB-8,” Rey said cautiously. She was ready to argue to let BB-8 inside, even though he still had some flecks of mud on him. She watched the young man give a single nod and his gaze flittered to her boots.

Speaking of mud…

“If you can provide a cloth, I can clean us up before we-”

“Nonsense, m’lady,” the young man said, taking a step back and holding out an arm to welcome them inside, “we have droids just inside to clean the droid… and yourself.”

Rey didn’t bother to think whether the servant was judging her as she and BB-8 moved forward. She wondered if the servants were well paid or if they lived the same life she did on Jakku, working to the bone for barely a scrap of food.

As she crossed the threshold and looked around, she knew that the servants were most likely paid well enough to eat multiple portions each meal.

She felt something nudge against her boot and she jumped out of the way, looking down to see that a D-O model with an attachment had been trying to wipe down her boots.

“Still, please.”

Rey felt the corner of her mouth twitch up as she planted her feet and stood still.

“Okay,” she said softly. The D-O stayed still for a moment before rolling forward and resuming its job, wiping her boots down, dried flecks of mud falling on the floor. She looked over to BB-8 staying still as a different D-O worked to reach up for a muddy spot. BB-8 let out a series of beeps and then rolled forward so the spot was easier to reach.

“Thanks,” the small droid said before getting back to work.

The two droids finished quickly and said nothing more as they rolled away. Rey looked down, impressed at how much mud the droid had been able to get rid of, but her boots would definitely need a deep clean when she got back home.

She grasped the hem of her poncho and pulled it off, tucking stray hairs that had escaped her buns behind her ears before she folded up her poncho. She was ready to put it in her small satchel before a service droid appeared at her side.

“I can take your coat, miss.”

Rey grinned at the programming but handed off her poncho.

“The staff,” the droid continued.

Rey handed off her staff as well, her saber still on her hip. Either it had gone unnoticed, or it was allowed inside. Both probabilities had her speculating.

“Please, follow me,” the young man said.

Rey faltered, taking another moment to observe the grandness of the house around her, but BB-8 had moved ahead, beeping at the servant. The man let out a soft laugh and Rey followed. The droid was always quick to make an acquaintance.

They reached a set of stairs and the young man pointed to the left side, where a small mechanism stood at the floor, at the beginning of a smooth metal path that followed all the way up. BB-8 looked back at Rey who gave a short nod, and the droid rolled onto it. Small arms folded outwards, holding BB as the mechanism whirred and moved forward, carrying the droid up the stairs.

“A newer technology, quite revolutionary,” the young man said as he and Rey ascended the stairs.

“It’s amazing. Not just for droids, but for-”

“The disabled as well. The platform can extend to hold a wheelchair or anyone who is hard of walking.”

Rey nodded, watching as BB-8 ascended along with them. He let out a short series of beeps, having the time of his life.

“He’s a peculiar one,” the young man said.

Rey turned to the man and nodded with a grin.

“Droids all have their own ways, their own personalities. BB-8 is spunkier than most.”

“Indeed, miss,” he said as they all stopped on the second floor landing. The mechanism stopped and BB-8 rolled off, stopping and turning towards the platform. The small arms retracted and it descended back down the stairs.

“This way,” he continued, Rey and BB following him down a long hall towards double doors at the end. The servant knocked twice before opening the doors and taking a few steps inside, bowing to whomever was in the room.

Rey raised an eyebrow. Everything was so formal here…

“Miss Rey, accompanied by her droid BB-8,” he announced, turning his head to look at her as she walked forward, BB-8 close at her side.

Tendrils of the Force erupted inside of her and she tensed as she looked over to see Kylo Ren and Zorii Bliss enjoying lunch at a large round table in the middle of the room.

She met Kylo Ren’s gaze and immediately brought guards up against her mind.

He stared back, as though dumbfounded to see her. His jaw twitched and then he shot up out of his chair, jostiling it so hard that it started to tip over but he held out a hand, using the Force to bring it up-right again, all the while keeping her gaze.

“Rey,” Zorii said after taking a sip from her cup, still sitting, “you look… worn out. Did you walk here?”

“I did,” she said, looking down at her boots, “The D-O’s were nice enough to clean up what they could.”

“You know your droids,” Zorii said, her gaze moving to BB-8. He gave a few beeps and rolled forward, his head turning between Zorii and Kylo Ren.

Rey watched him acknowledge the droid, his eyebrow twitching up before his face went back to its neutral state.

Rey cleared her throat and his gaze moved to meet hers so fast she took in a breath. She felt the Force within her grow stagnant, as though she was the only one calling it forward. She took in a deep breath and straightened her shoulders.

“I’m sorry to intrude, but where is my brother?”

“He’s upstairs,” Kylo Ren said quickly. Rey ignored Zorii’s muttered “Brother?” as she could only stare, unsure of the man before her. She turned to Zorii’s gaze, who was looking at the both of them.

Rey looked back at him and he just stared, his gaze almost softening the longer he looked.

“Thanks… I’ll just, uhm…” she started. She saw Kylo Ren’s body move forward, as though to take a step, but the young servant interrupted.

“I will take you, Miss,” the young servant said and Rey almost sighed in relief, turning away and leaving the room with him.

She faltered in the middle of the hall, not hearing BB-8 next to her.

“BB?” she asked, turning around and walking back into the room.

BB-8 had moved closer to Kylo Ren, the top of his head almost falling off his round body as he stared up at the man.

The droid then opened a latch and brought out his small stun-gun option, the crackling energy echoing in the room.

“BB!” Rey shouted. The droid turned its head to look at her, and then back at Kylo Ren. She gave the droid a pointed look and it retracted its weapon, rolling to stand beside her.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what that was.”

“Does Luke still have the others?” Kylo Ren asked, taking a single step forward.

Rey faltered for a moment, but she felt the Force rise within her as he pushed into her mind.

“ _I know you know_.”

As soon as the Force had risen, it fell away.

Rey gave a short nod, ignoring the trembling feeling.

“R2 fixes things around the house but stays mostly with Luke. And C3PO thinks he runs the place.”

Kylo Ren stared at her for a beat longer before taking a step back and sitting down.

“Finn is in the best care here.”

Rey opened her mouth to ask him why he felt the need to say so or would assume she thought otherwise but the young servant had returned, leading her away.

They ascended to the next floor, walked down a long hall, and as soon as the man opened the door both Rey and BB-8 rushed through to find Finn looking worse for wear on a large bed.

The nurse droid smartly moved out of the way as Rey jumped onto the bed, it being wide enough for her to lay next to him, bending her elbow to rest her head on her hand as she looked at a sick Finn.

He was pale and sweating, and snot was dripping out of his nose and around chapped lips.

“I’m dying.”

She laughed.

“What is it with men and colds?!” Rey said, “A small sniffle and the world falls apart.”

Finn let out a distressed sigh as he coughed into a tissue bunched up in his hand. The nurse droid moved around the other side of the bed, it’s arm extending to pat away beads of sweat on Finn’s brow with a towel.

“These nurse droids are amazing, we need to get one.”

BB-8 let out a series of insulted beeps, unseen from the bed.

“BB?!” Finn said, a smile breaking out as he sat up and looked around.

Rey turned to get up and raised her hand to use the Force to lift the droid – BB was far too heavy for her to pick up on her own – but the Nurse Droid beat her to it, lifting him with ease and resting him on the large bed.

BB-8 rolled forward on the soft bedspread, letting out more beeps.

“I didn’t mean it like _that_ , BB, you help out more than you know.”

The droid stilled and slowly sunk into the soft mattress.

“Despite trying to confront Kylo Ren,” Rey said, giving the droid another pointed look.

Finn turned to the droid and raised an eyebrow. The droid titled its head and let out a series of beeps in explanation before Finn smiled.

“Serves him right,” Finn said before falling back onto the pillows.

“I think the other strays are more excited than Poe Dameron himself that you are here.”

Finn coughed into his tissue, shaking his head.

“I don’t-”

They were interrupted by a knock at the door before Poe entered, in a clean shirt and pants, his blue scarf around his neck.

"Rey, what a great surprise," he said, raising his hand in an awkward greeting.

She sat up on the bed, smiling at the pilot.

“I must thank you for taking care of Finn, I’m sure he’s much more taken care of, and even rested, than he would be at home.”

Poe took a step towards the bed, hanging his thumbs in his belt loops.

“It’s an absolute pleasure.”

Rey stared at the man for a beat, watching the man’s cheeks turn pink as he stuttered.

“No, it’s not, I’m sorry… I mean not a pleasure that Finn is sick.. it’s, it’s a pleasure that he’s _here_ , being… ill…” the man faded off, taking a step back and closing his eyes.

“When Zorii extended her invitation she said you were away on Senate business,” Rey said, extending an olive branch of a new subject to talk about, “I hope it went well?”

Poe shrugged.

“As well as anything can go, these days.”

Rey tilted her head, and even Finn shifted in his position.

“What do you mean?” Finn asked.

Poe met Finn’s gaze and smiled, before shaking his head.

“It’s reaching towards a stalemate. Neither side can agree on anything these days. Senators are still ingrained with the paths of the Jedi or the Sith, and can never see eye to eye.”

“What of Snoke? Of Kylo Ren, even?” Rey asked.

“Kylo can only do so much – he still isn’t Chancellor, and Snoke is trying to mold him to his own agendas, instead of what Kylo really wants. But nothing can happen if the Senate doesn’t get their own agendas out of the way as well.”

Rey and Finn shared a glance.

“Oh… I think I might’ve shared too much,” Poe started.

“It’s alright, Poe,” Rey said, smiling at the pilot, “with Queen Carend, we have no worries of politics here,” she lied, his comment about Kylo Ren running through her mind.

“Right,” Poe said, running a hand through his hair, “well, I’ll leave you two to it. Let me know if you need anything,” Poe said, looking at the sick man in bed, “Finn…” he said, elongating the name.

He blinked, stood straight, gave them a nod, and then left.

Rey turned slowly to look at Finn, a grin on her face.

“What?” Finn asked defensively.

“I’m not sure who’s more awkward, you or _him_!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was researching creatures and came across a Varpook from an animated series... but now I can't find anything about them? Am I going crazy?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please enjoy! I've been re-re-re-editing this chapter for so long... but I have to let it go.
> 
> Hope you are all staying safe!

Finn and Rey talked the morning away, and Finn finally fell asleep as Rey started to explain the glitch on her Data-Pad; the odd propaganda and photos that for some reason she couldn’t delete. She practiced with the Force and lifted BB-8 off of the bed, the droid knowingly staying silent to let Finn get his rest.

Rey and the droid backed out of the room, closing the door silently behind her. She turned and let out a surprised gasp when she saw Zorii Bliss standing there in front of her. She was dressed in black pants with a burgundy blouse.

“Rey.”

“Zorii,” she replied.

BB-8 beeped.

“And her droid. How quaint.”

Rey felt herself tense up as Zorii continued.

“Join me on a walk, would you? I’d love to give you a tour of the grounds.”

Rey wished that she could tell Zorii Bliss where she could stick her attitude, but then remembered Finn’s face when he accepted the invitation that had the both of them in Netherfield in the first place: he really wanted to get to know her, and grow a connection with Poe.

So instead Rey found herself nodding.

They descended the stairs, with BB-8 taking the mechanism down; and Zorii walked them through the manor, not really giving a tour so much as walking them through a large grand dining room and then kitchen the same size that was bustling with droids and servants before they exited double doors into a vast garden. Different plants and bushes and trees were all situated in a pleasing form, with benches and fountains alongside the pebbled path that they walked along in an uncomfortable silence, save for the beeps BB-8 let out as he traversed a new terrain, getting caught in the small rocks here and there.

“Do you enjoy Theed, Zorii?” Rey asked, needing to break their silence.

“I’ve been to the Outer Rims of the galaxy. Naboo seems so… simple, compared to the rest of the universe.”

“I can only hope to experience it like you have.”

“No, you don’t. But I understand your meaning.”

Rey remembered Rose’s explanation of the woman – spice runner and mercenary – and could only imagine what she had been through.

“I didn’t mean any offense-”

“I know, I know,” Zorii said halfheartedly as they continued to walk, falling into an awkward silence again.

They had just passed the edge of the garden and were walking in the grass when Rey heard grunts and shouts with the clash of metal on metal. She jumped at the sounds but Zorii only chuckled.

“The men are training, it seems. Come, let’s give them an audience.”

Rey could only silently follow as they walked forward up a small hill, descending towards a large round platform on the other side. 

Kylo Ren and Poe Dameron were sparring in the middle, both holding longswords. Neither of them had noticed the new company as Poe charged at a still Kylo, who only stepped to the side at the last second and swatted his weapon on Poe’s back.

“Don’t worry, the weapons are blunt,” Zorii said as they came closer.

There were other men on the outer edges of the platform, also armed, as though waiting to train as well. No one was in uniform, however, which had Rey wondering if they were guards or not.

Poe turned at the voice and smiled.

“Ladies, welcome!” Poe exclaimed, out of breath from training, “care to place any bets?”

Zorii laughed and Rey stood still, her eyes unwillingly meeting Kylo’s gaze. He was taking deep breaths as he swiveled the longsword in his hand.

“I could use a few extra credits,” Poe continued, and Rey could’ve sworn she saw the corner of Kylo Ren’s mouth twitch before he shook his head.

“Can’t afford to lose any, however,” he said.

Poe and Zorii both laughed as she and Rey came to the edge of the platform.

Poe had taken off his scarf and shirt, leaving him in his undershirt and pants, sweat gleaming on his muscled arms. Rey only wished Finn were here to see him. Kylo Ren had also dressed down but was still in all black with just a simple long-sleeved shirt and pants.

“Come on, with the new distraction, I might have a chance,” Poe said, bringing his arm out to cut the air with his longsword.

“A rare one,” Kylo Ren said bluntly before quickly charging. Poe blocked his attack just in time, turning around and giving his sparring partner a shove.

“Do you train a lot, Rey?” Zorii asked.

Rey cleared her throat.

“I’m not sure what-”

“The service droids took away your staff as a weapon, however they’ve been programmed to see a lightsaber as a non-threat. You must train with it to have it on you.”

Kylo had been in the middle of a block from Poe when he suddenly looked towards them. A mistake on his part, as Poe proceeded to knock his feet from under him, sending the man to the floor.

Rey cleared her throat, regretting her decision to not hide the saber as she approached the front doors of Netherfield that morning. It would have saved her this trouble.

“It’s mating season for the Shaaks, so I needed to be well armed on my walk over here. And to answer your question, I train from time to time,” she said softly as she watched Poe stand over Kylo, holding a hand out which was ignored as he lithely got back onto his feet, turning so his back was to her and Zorii.

“Isn’t that on Kylo Ren’s list, Poe?”

“List?” Rey asked as Poe chuckled, blocking a spar from Kylo and dealing his own attack, which was also blocked.

“It is. What was it, Ren?”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kylo said as he attacked again – this time Poe easily blocked it and gave _him_ a pat on the back with his weapon.

“After too many firewater shots one night, knowing that his mother had already started to inquire when he would settle down with a partner, Kylo Ren came up with an incomparable list for his ideal bride,” Zorii explained, “though we can’t discern if it was for his mother or for himself!”

Rey stayed silent and instead watched as the two men continued to sparr. Poe had a more forthright approach, while Kylo Ren was quick to adapt and surprised in his offensive movements.

“What were the attributes, Poe? Wasn’t one of them to be well trained in combat?”

“Yep,” Poe said, rushing forward as the two practice blades clashed in a series of moves, the both of them pulling back to catch their breath again. Poe held his longsword outright as he turned to them.

“Well read-” Poe said, cut off short from an attack from Kylo.

“Speaks multiple languages, including Wookie!” Zorii said with a laugh. Rey felt her heartbeat quicken.

“Confident, graceful,” Poe said, being neither of those things as he took a few steps back and stumbled on his feet to get away from Kylo Ren, who took a moment to stop and look at Zorii.

“I was _drunk_.”

“Drunk thoughts are sober truths, Ren,” Zorii said, her voice dripping with intent as she turned to Rey, “and last but not least, Force trained.”

Rey felt tendrils of said Force curl around her stomach and she pulled on them, bringing guards up on her mind.

“Well, Kylo Ren, it’s not a surprise you haven’t found the right one to please you or your mother yet. An almost impossible woman could hold all of those attributes,” she said, feeling brave as she said the last part in a teasing tone.

The man in question had just blocked an attack from Poe but had turned his head to look at her – which meant he didn’t see Poe’s empty hand shoot forward with a punch to his stomach.

Kylo Ren stumbled back but kept his footing, shooting a glare towards his sparring partner as he looked back at her.

“Are you so severe on your own gender?”

Rey tilted her head.

“I’ve never known such a woman, but then I’ve only been on two planets in our system. However the woman you drunkenly created in your mind, wherever in the galaxy she may be, would certainly be a fearsome thing to behold.”

At that Poe laughed loudly, and even Zorii herself chuckled. Kylo took the distraction to charge forward and kick at Poe’s knees, making the man fall to the floor.

Kylo Ren turned and took a few steps towards them, staring at Rey, who held her breath, the Force still holding up a barrier in her mind.

“Let us train together, then.”

Rey caught her breath and almost choked, but calmed herself.

He raised an eyebrow and tossed his longsword to the side, it making a loud clatter. One of the men on the sidelines quickly ran forward to pick it up. Still keeping her gaze, he brought a saber hilt from his hip: black with a cross guard.

“This should be good,” Zorii whispered loud enough for all of them to hear. Rey took in a deep breath to calm herself even more, to not let her anger or pride get the better of her… realizing just now that Zorii had orchestrated this very exact interaction - for whatever reason, however, Rey was unsure of. 

Kylo Ren activated the saber, the sound of the kyber crystal coming to life breaking the silence, a bright red color emitting from it, lighting his face which dared her for a match.

Red. The color of the Sith.

“I’m unsure how the subject of our conversation quickly turned…” Rey started, glancing at Poe, then at Zorii, who returned her gaze with a serene smile, her eyes saying something different.

“You’ve got a saber on your waist. I’ve got a saber here,” Kylo Ren said, turning his wrist to swivel his saber around his body, “let us train then. To better the reputation of your gender.”

She sighed but squared her shoulders back and held her head high as she walked onto the sparring platform.

“Don’t let him egg you on, Rey, he’s just-” Poe started, but Kylo Ren interrupted.

“She came here with that saber. Would be a pity to let it go to waste, wouldn’t it?”

At that Rey took the saber from its holster at her hip and pressed the button on the handle, the blue light of energy emitting from it. She noticed the corner of Kylo Ren’s jaw twitch at the sight.

“Indeed,” she said sternly, giving her own flare of a twist, “such a waste.”

Poe gave them both a hopeless look before walking off the main platform to join Zorii on the side.

Rey didn’t even shift in her stance as she watched Kylo Ren take a step forward, stomping his left foot in front of him as he took a strong pose.

They both stood there, silent and still, staring at one another, sabers crackling with energy – as though at a stalemate for who would make the first move.

It was him to take it. He charged forward, raising the saber to swing at her upper body. She brought up her saber and turned to the side at the same time, the sound of the weapons clashing echoing throughout the platform. They both pulled back a few steps and faced each other again.

“I’ll play nice,” he said softly before charging forward again. Rey fought the instinct that told her to turn and run - and instead stood her ground, blocking the move and adding an attack of her own, which he blocked as well. She took a step to the side to add another move but he countered it, their blades of energy caught together between them.

 _“You know who I am,”_ he pushed into her mind through the Force. She flinched, but held strong.

_“Anyone in their right mind would’ve figured it out at the Reception.”_

_“Not everyone knows Luke.”_

He took a step forward and Rey broke their stance, ducking the blade as she turned and stood upright again.

 _“That’s supposed to be mine, by the way_ ,” he continued.

She swiveled her wrist and held the saber with both hands as she took her stance, both her pride and anger taking over even though she fought against it.

_“Come and get it, then.”_

She charged, ducking his first attack and bringing her saber forward, stopping short of his body so as not to harm him. He took that moment to turn quickly and push her back. She found her footing quickly enough and ducked and dodged his oncoming attack, blocking his saber with hers, the two of them almost dancing around the platform as they sparred.

She wasn’t sure how long they were at it, but she was out of breath and felt sweat drip down her forehead as she moved defensively and offensively with her saber – the both of them giving it their all but managing to take care to not harm the other when using a successful move.

She couldn’t describe it, but the sounds of their sabers swinging through the air, clashing with each offensive and defensive gesture, almost brought her peace. And soon she felt that each move she gave for offense or took for defense were thoughtless…

She was one with the Force.

However it seemed she had prematurely came to the realization, and Kylo Ren took her moment of hesitation to clash their sabers together, pushing her back.

“Thought you were in politics now, why do you still train with a saber?” Rey asked aloud. It was mirrored to her own thoughts. A fighter such as this, next in line to Chancellor Snoke? A man of his lineage, trained under Luke, to just push it all aside? And what had Poe meant when he said Snoke was trying to mold him to his own agendas, instead of what he really wanted?

What did Kylo Ren want within the Senate?

There was a murmur in their audience, but it didn’t affect her sparring partner. At least it didn’t seem so, as he charged forward again. She blocked his attack and moved her stance to accommodate for the block – he took that opportunity to join their blades again as he took a step closer.

“Always better to be prepared.”

He moved back this time, taking a defensive stance, his gaze daring.

They stood there for a moment, their eyes locked together - before he charged forward.

Rey turned and brought up her saber to block a move coming directly at her face, but then he kicked at her feet – something she considered cheating since they hadn’t done that at all during their sparring session as she fell to the floor, hitting her head on the platform.

“Rey!” she heard her sparring partner call out.

She caught her breath as she stared up at the sky, two of the Naboo moons visible, a few clouds in view. She pressed the button on the saber to power it down and held it tightly.

She saw Kylo Ren move into her vision, his brow furrowed as he looked down at her.

“I’m okay,” she said softly, her ears ringing from the impact. 

“Was that necessary?!” she heard Poe say loudly nearby. She could’ve sworn she also heard Zorii laugh.

Rey scrunched her face but then made it neutral, almost forgetting who was watching her.

“You’re okay,” Kylo Ren said, reaching out a hand.

A bare hand, Rey took the moment to realize. He had been wearing gloves the other times she’d seen him.

She met his gaze, staring down at her, and took in a deep breath before reaching out to him.

The second his hand enclosed hers she felt what she used to describe as tendrils of the Force become thick ropes, wrapping themselves around her in warmth and uncertainty and power as Kylo Ren lifted her to her feet… but still held on, his face mirroring the varying effects of the Force between them.

She felt warmth. Not just from the Force, but on her cheeks at their closeness, at her hand completely enveloped in his as they stood close, his gaze uncertain as he stared down at her.

With their gazes locked, she opened her mouth to say something-

“REY!” a thunderous voice interrupted the stark silence from his touch and they both took a step back, their hands dropping last as they turned towards the voice.

Luke stood on the grassy hill above the platform, a frown on his face, surrounded by her siblings who all looked dumbfounded.

“You’ll get him next time, Rey!” Rose said. Kaybri and Finn nodded. Jandea only looked bored, but her gaze was piercing.

Rey cleared her throat and holstered her saber.

“Luke,” Kylo Ren said tightly.

“Let’s go home, Rey,” Luke said sternly, ignoring his nephew as he turned around and walked away. Her siblings followed, Poe and Finn talking off to the side.

Rey let out a deep breath and wiped sweat off of her brow as she walked towards the service droid at the edge of the arena, retrieving her quarter staff and poncho.

“Rey,” she heard him call out her name and she froze. She didn’t turn around, just waited.

She heard nothing, and turned her head over her shoulder.

He stood alone, his lightsaber hilt in hand, catching his breath just as she was after their match.

He only gave a short nod.

Rey was confused at that, wondering what he meant, but then she had brought the Force upon her mind to protect it… maybe he was trying to break through again.

To call her a measly scavenger. To say that he had gotten the best of her (while cheating) during their sparring match. To bring her down.

Something she didn’t need.

She wasn’t a scavenger anymore… she was one with the Force. And she was a threat to him. Something she was sure that he hadn’t expected.

“Good match,” she said, “work on your left side defensive techniques,” she finished defiantly before turning away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

Dinner was a silent affair.

On the shuttle home Rey found out the others had all come to Netherfield after Kaybri’s insistent begging, with Luke even sparing the credits for a shuttle; where they had then been guided to the platform to see the last of her sparring match with Kylo Ren. The others sang their praises at how she well she sparred, how Kylo Ren was an equal to her fighting - but Luke had shouted for silence, staring Rey down with furrowed brows.

Such silence continued the rest of the way home, and that night Kaybri even skipped her announcement of their dinner and instead they all ate in silence - a definite first for the family.

That was until Luke cleared his throat and the table fell still.

“I received a message from a well-known historian. He’s coming to visit, and I expect you all to be on your best behavior."

“But why?” Rey asked.

Luke raised an eyebrow at her and she looked away. He hadn’t spoken to her at all yet since yelling her name at Netherfield. 

“I mean, why is he coming to visit here?”

“For me, surprisingly. His father was a Resistance pilot, one I got to know as an acquaintance when I first started. He was kind to me, and I want to return that favor. He has also acquired a lot of wealth from his multiple novels of the Clone Wars, and wishes to start writing about the Resistance as well: the years before the New Republic.”

Rey shared a glance with her siblings, still confused. Luke was private about his life, both past and current. Why allow a historian into his own home?

Kaybri cleared her throat.

“Such exciting news,” she started, smiling at Luke, “as the New Regiment is also coming to Theed! And... Rose and I managed to convince Poe and Zorii to host a ball at Netherfield!”

“Beaumont Kin will have a lot of inspiration, then, as he will be arriving tomorrow afternoon,” Luke said, standing up and nodding at the others, “I hope you can make something special for lunch, Kaybri. Goodnight, all.”

As soon as he left, they all erupted.

“A ball? Why would you have them host a _ball_?! We just went to a reception! What is the kriffing difference?!” Rey started.

“The New Regiment! So exciting, isn’t it! So many soldiers… what if the Engineers Corps come as well?” Rose said excitedly.

“What is with this Beaumont Kin guy? Why is he coming here - and why is Luke _letting_ him?” Finn asked.

“So much happening at once. The new neighbors come, and now all of this,” Jandea said, shaking her head.

“Alright!” Rey said sternly, commanding attention as the rest fell silent. She looked to Kaybri and Rose first.

“You two be careful around those soldiers. There are likely Light and Dark Force sympathizers in the mix, unwilling to accept the new norm. Just… be careful.”

She turned to Finn next.

“Beaumont Kin is Luke’s invited guest, we will be kind to him, just as Luke was to all of us to let us into his home permanently. Beaumont will be temporary, remember that.”

She turned to Jandea last.

“Things certainly are more exciting than usual here. But isn’t it a nice change of pace?”

“No,” Jandea replied simply. Rey grinned.

“Well, change is always inevitable. What matters is if we go along with it or stand still as rocks against the current.”

“You sound like a Jedi,” Rose whispered, smiling at her.

“We don’t use those terms anymore, remember?” she started but Rose rolled her eyes.

“Oh come on, it will take millenia for the Jedi and the Sith to come to real terms. We all know The New Republic is a farce.”

The table fell silent.

“What?” Rose asked, shrugging her shoulders, “I’m just saying what everyone is thinking. I’m sure we’ll hear about it from the soldiers.”

“Soldiers! Oh, we must make sure our best garments are clean!” Kaybri exclaimed, standing up, “and a Ball is much more formal Rey, even then a reception at the palace! It’s a remembrance of the old days. This time you’ll _have_ to wear a dress!” she said with a smirk before grabbing Rose and leaving the room quickly.

Rey’s mouth dropped open as C-3PO entered, looking around.

“Master Luke turned in early, I see.”

The rest of them stood up, Jandea leaving without another word.

“It seems so, 3-PO,” Rey said, gathering the dishes, “A ball? What does that even mean, really?” she muttered to herself as she stacked the plates.

“A ball is a formal dance party characterized by a banquet, followed by a social dance that includes ballroom dancing,” C-3-PO described perfectly.

“Wasn’t that just like the Reception at the Palace? There was food and dancing,” Rey said as they moved to the kitchen.

“A Reception is a celebration, while a Ball is a more social affair. If Netherfield is hosting, it is bound to be a formal type. Dancing included. There might even be a waltz! Oh, such formalities!” C-3PO said excitedly, the dishes in his hands wobbling.

Rey sighed.

“All I know is I have to wear a dress… therefore I will dread it.”

* * *

“There he is!”

“A _personal_ shuttle! He really does have money!”

“What in the world is he wearing, what is that _hat?_ ”

“Sush, he’s coming!” Finn said.

Kaybri, Jandea and Rose, who were in Rey’s room at the upstairs window to see their guests' arrival all stopped still and turned their heads to Finn, who sat with Rey on her bed. Even Rey was currently staring at him...

“Did you just _sush_ us?” Kaybri said loudly.

Finn’s face fell flat, only just realizing what he'd said.

“I - I just-”

“Get 'im!” Rose said before they all jumped onto the bed and dog-piled on top of him, Rey laughing as she curled her legs underneath her to avoid the fray.

Rey suddenly felt herself freeze in time – not on her own account.

Her eyes raced around her room when she noticed Luke at the doorway, his arm outstretched. She looked to her siblings, still in their dog-pile, all frozen as well. She met Rose’s equally confused gaze.

“We have a guest!” Luke said sternly, dropping his hand, the hold on each of them falling away as they scrambled off the bed and stood up straight, “That’s better.”

Rose raised her hand and slapped Finn on the upside of his head.

“Ow!”

“Never tell a woman what to do Finn. Even if I wasn’t a Jedi, I would still give that advice,” Luke said, the corner of his mouth twitching as he looked at them.

“You said the word Jedi!” Rose said excitedly.

There was a loud series of knocks on the door.

Luke turned and descend the stairs, the rest of them on his heels - and the six of them bumped into one another at the front door, taking a moment to readjust themselves before Luke opened it.

Beaumont Kin was wearing a large tan hat with a wider than usual rim. He had sandy blonde hair and beard, and was dressed in all khaki. His face lit up at the sight of them and he dropped a pile of books in a strap as he held out his hand.

“Luke Skywalker, as I live and breathe!” he exclaimed, pumping Luke’s hand once he got a hold of it… but not letting go, “I was elated when you accepted my proposal for a visit, I have so many questions!”

His gaze finally left Luke and landed on the five others.

“And your subjects! Wonderful lot!” he said, finally letting go of Luke’s hand.

The strays all gave each other confused looks. _‘Subjects’_?

“Yes,” Luke cleared his throat, “well, come on in, welcome.”

As soon as the man crossed the threshold BB-8 rolled up to him, beeping erratically at the newcomer.

“BB!” Rey said, and the droid retreated, still staring at Beaumont.

“A BB unit, how great! Might I be too presumptuous to assume…”

“Sir Beaumont Kin, welcome!” C-3PO said as he entered through the dining room, and Beaumont’s face lit up like a kid on Liberation Day, “my name is-”

“C-3PO!” Beaumont interrupted, and the droid stuttered short of his introduction, his head turning slightly both ways as though confused.

At that moment R2 took that moment to enter as well, beeping an introduction.

“And R2-D2! What an honor to meet you!”

“Well, I…” C-3PO muttered but stopped himself short as R2 beeped a thank you.

“You helped Luke pilot the X-Wing that destroyed the Death Star! What a great machine, and still working, too!”

The room fell silent.

R2-D2 rolled himself backwards and BB-8 rolled in front of the droid, as though to protect it.

“Rose is a mechanic and aspiring engineer!” Rey interrupted, grasping said sister's hand, “She keeps them running like new.”

Rose blushed and squeezed her hand back.

“Such great machines, and such great upkeep as well!” their guest exclaimed.

“Beaumont, we have a guest room set up just around the corner,” Luke said, holding out a hand to lead the way. Beaumont rushed back to grab his books and then down the hall to follow Luke, excitedly talking about the place as Luke gave them all a knowing look before following his guest.

“Oh boy,” Finn said, “this is gonna be weird. Weirder than usual."

* * *

“What excellent potatoes you’ve prepared, Kaybri! A long time since I’ve had such an exemplary vegetable,” Beaumont said at lunch, digging into his plate with as much fervor as Rey used to.

She exchanged a look with Finn across the table as she chewed silently, trying not to grin.

The man was definitely a character. As soon as he arrived he spoke in loud tones as he exclaimed his excitement and gratitude for Luke replying to his message, and then proceeded to take his own tour of the house, having a near heart attack when he saw the original Jedi Texts in their small library. Rey watched as Luke used the Force to erase the sight from Beaumont’s mind. It appeared that maybe Luke had accepted Beaumont’s query with a few unspoken conditions.

That’s when the questions started, and not only for Luke, but for all of them. How long had they been there? Were they all Force sensitive? Did Luke train them? Was he as wise as told in legend? Did he ever talk about his father? Did they like him as a person, not just a Jedi legend?

“Thank you,” Kaybri replied, her tone steady, but Rey could tell she was also trying not to laugh at the comment of the cooked spuds, “we grow our own here in the garden.”

“A garden!” Beaumont said as he stood up quickly.

“Beaumont, we can walk the garden later,” Luke said softly, “though it won’t take much time, it isn't very luxurious - just enough to keep us fed.”

Beaumont nodded and sat back down.

“Right, of course, of course,” he muttered.

The silence reigned again as they all ate.

“Luke tells me he has been training only two of you in the Force!” he said, looking around the table excitedly.

Luke cleared his throat and took a drink.

“Yes, Rey and Finn have made many strides with training, especially-”

“Finn, I suspect you’ve been catching on quick, learning under such a great as Luke Skywalker himself.”

Rey choked on her food, and Rose clapped her on the back.

Finn stuttered at the attention.

“Well, uhm, I - I can - I… try.”

“You’re more focused on the mind of it all, aren’t you?” Rey said, sending a grin his way.

Finn glared at her for a beat before turning to Beaumont.

“Yes, I… am,” he finished shortly, turning back to his plate and shoveling in some of the ‘exemplary’ potatoes.

“How are you with a saber, Finn? Such a… man as yourself, you must be unstoppable.”

Rey widened her eyes at Finn, hoping he didn’t brag that he had knocked the ‘Legendary Luke Skywalker’ off his feet the other day, but it was Jandea that surprisingly spoke up.

“Rey is the only one allowed to train with the saber. She is quite a fighter, and can move objects as well.”

Beaumont Kin’s mouth dropped open as he looked at Rey with new eyes.

“Seems you presumed wrong, expecting Finn to be further along in training,” Jandea finished, sending Beaumont a condescending smile as she took a sip of her drink.

Rey cleared her throat.

“Finn is further along with the mind. He can hold his own with the Marksman remote while wearing the blast shield helmet than I can,” she said, giving Beaumont a soft smile.

Finn stared at her, knowing she was lying.

“They are both strong with the Force in their own ways,” Luke interjected.

“Says the Jedi Master himself! Such high praise for his padawans.”

“We’re not padawans,” Rey and Finn said at the same time.

“They’re simply my trainees.”

“Ah, with The New Republic, such terms aren’t used anymore,” Beaumont said, tapping a finger on his nose as though he was in on it.

“Exactly,” Luke said.

“Well, if you’re all up for it, I’d love to read a few passages of a novel from my Clone Wars series after we finish up here.”

“Actually, we were going to head to the market afterwards, try to find some new dresses for the Netherfield ball,” Kaybri said quickly.

Beuamont’s eyebrows raised.

“Netherfield!? Where Kylo Ren is staying? With his surprisingly better halves in the forms of Poe Dameron and Zorii Bliss! Oh, such an event for the galaxy! And a ball as well! Perhaps there will be a waltz!”

“Better halves?” Rey asked defensively, but then faltered. Why had she just said that?

“Well, it is well known Kylo Ren was training to be a Jedi… training to be with the Light, but then Chancellor Snoke got his hands on the boy," Beaumont said, as though oblivious to the fact that it was Luke himself that was Kylo Ren's master, "Probably wanting to use the power of Vader to control the New Republic. Yet both of his colleagues were born from the resistance.”

Rey hesitated, but stayed silent. When they touched hands after their sparring, she felt the Light side of the Force overpower the Dark side. It seemed that Kylo Ren’s reputation was just a reputation, and not the true side of the man.

_‘Just a scavenger.’_

The memory of those words flashed in her mind so quick she almost got whiplash.

She took in a deep breath.

No matter. Who cared? Kylo Ren made his own decisions. Who was she to doubt if he was wearing a mask?

“But no matter. If you are going to the market, that leaves me ample time to talk to you, Luke!” Beaumont said excitedly.

Luke smiled, and Rey knew that even though he would answer as many questions the historian had – Luke would be in control, not Beaumont. She almost felt sorry for the novelist who thought he’d hit the jackpot with a Jedi legend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are-a-rollin'! Please let me know your thoughts!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the excessive exposition, but I needed to explain what kind of Star Wars Universe we're dealing with. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! More to come, of course.


End file.
